Code Lyoko: Back To Heroism
by Spark 2
Summary: Xana has returned, and he's more POWERFUL than ever before! The Warriors are back in action! THIS time, they have help. My OC and some other friends join in for the ride.
1. The Introduction

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 1: The Introduction

In Kadic High School there were six students with a secret life as heroes though they decided to keep it a secret for their own sake.

Three months ago they have finally defeated the dreaded, evil, yet very powerful, rogue computer program known as XANA.

*scene skips over to the Kadic lunchroom*

The heroic six were sitting in a lunch room enjoying their XANA-free lives but they kinda missed fighting Xana.

One kid was a blonde wearing a red shirt with light brown pants with cyan stripes down the side, blue shoes and he wore a pair of circular classes.

His name was Jeremy Belpois (pronounced BELPWAH)

He is the smartest of the group and a excellent programmer when they were fighting Xana.

Sitting next to him was a pink-haired girl who wore a dark pink dress with plain pink pants and dark pink boots.

Here name was Aelita Stones (real name: Aelita Schaffer)

She s just as smart as Geremy is and she is the daughter of the greatest scientist known as Franz Hopper the creator of Xana and the virtual world that our heroes fought Xana in known as Lyoko.

*Flashback*

Franz lived peacefully with Aelita and her mother Athena in a house called the Hermitage.  
Franz Hopper was a brilliant scientist, but being great comes with its consequence.  
On a tragic day men wearing black uniforms with black glasses took Athena and Franz created Xana to counter the military s project that threats the family before that day.  
After taking Aelita s mother they went after the other two. Franz took Aelita to a factory near where they stayed, they went down an elevator and into a room with a weird computer with a hologram behind it. Franz sat in the machine lifted chair in front of what is identified as the Supercomputer and typed something in it.  
After that he took Aelita back to the elevator and it descended down to a room with three pods.

Aelita: Daddy, what s going on?

Franz: Don t worry Aelita, everything s going to be alright.

They were inside the pods known a scanners and Franz s scanner began to close shut and then Aelita s closed as well. Aelita s eyes were closed and the scanner started, bright lights ascended from the floor to the roof of the inside of the scanner which Aelita s hair began to rise. She began to spin around as she was lifted off of her feet by the lights, then a bright flash of light emitted in the scanner then the scanner was empty.

(Author: I think you know what that means*epic smiley face*)

To Be Continued


	2. Aelita's Story

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 2: Aelita s Story

*scene changes to a some what virtual-looking forest dimension*

A blue human shaped wire frame appeared in the air with its arms spread out then Aelita s image began to cover the wire frame from top to bottom then she began to fall. She fell and landed on her back, when she got up she saw her self looking different.

She had her pink hair and had elf ears with blue pearl earrings.  
She wore a bright green shirt with a pink vest over it with a pink skirt and bright green pants, pink elf like shoes without the curling tips, and pink curved rectangle mark curving down both of her eyes, and bright green bands on her arms.

Franz: Aelita!

Aelita: Daddy?

A bright ball of light appeared in front of Aelita.

Aelita: Daddy is that you?

Franz: Yes my little Aelita.

Aelita: Where are we?

Franz: In a virtual world I made incase something like this would happen, I call it Lyoko, you will be safe here.

Aelita: I will?  
Franz: Yes my sweet.

Suddenly red beams of light began to fly past her she looked around to see a strange little creature(Kankralet) a weird green flying bug(Hornet) and a block with pincer like legs(Blok) each of them had a weird symbol on them.

Franz: Aelita RUN! He s turned against me!

Aelita: Who?

Franz: XANA! You cant let him steal your memory! Run to the tower, quickly!

In front of her was a weird tower like building with a white flame on the top part and brown tree-ish part that covers a high level of the bottom of the tower. She did so and ran as fast as she could, when she got there she saw that there was no opening, she didn t know what to do.  
Franz: Run into the tower

Aelita: but there s no opening

Franz: just run through

Aelita:...

She did so and surprisingly she ran through the front of the tower. Just as she ran through, the area around the part she entered emitted blue rings from her shape and she was inside the tower. She was on a platform with a symbol on it and there was data screens covering every part of the black space. She was curious and started to walk forward.  
The platform symbol began to glow as she walked but that symbol was the same as the ones she saw on the monsters.

Franz: what ever you do don t leave this tower, you ll be safe here.

Aelita: I will Daddy.

*scene changes to the factory*

The men in black were in the room below the scanner room looking at a strange machine with a lever. They identified the lever to be a switch to shut down the supercomputer, they pulled it and everything went off.

*back on lyoko*

Everything was disappearing and after that was completed the tower was gone and Aelita fell into deep sleep as she disappeared as well.

To Be Continued 


	3. Aelita's Story Part 2:Damsel in Destress

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 3: Aelita s Story Part 2:Damsel In Distress

Nine years later a kid was at the factory hoping turning on the Supercomputer wont end badly.  
That kid was Jeremy wearing a blue shirt and plain light brown pants.

(Author: well DUUUUUH he wore that for 3 seasons)

He used the elevator and went down to the fourth room. He saw the machine with a lever, so he pulled it and went to the Supercomputer to see everything on full power and a virtual girl on the screen.

Jeremy: Who are you?

Girl: I don t know.  
Jeremy: You don t know your own name?  
Girl: I don t remember anything actually.

Geremy: Well how about I call you Maya.  
Girl: That could work.

(Author: Ok You know the rest, if not watch these episodes: Teddy Godzilla, XANA awakens part 1 and 2 best place to watch them Youtube or Netflix)  
After their first Xana attacks Maya remembered who Xana is and her own name: Aelita.

On lyoko with the others she went into the tower with red smoke on it, on the platform with the symbol she look up and closed her eyes and started to glow a bright blue glow and started to ascend upwards. After a few moments of ascending she stopped and landed on another platform with the symbol and her glow disappeared.

(Author: When I mention a symbol I mean the symbol of XANA)

She walked to a floating blue screen and placed her hand on it and words started appearing on it

AELITA

Aelita: Aelita?

CODE LYOKO

(Author: THAT was when she got a piece of her memory back)

All of the data screens began to descend to the bottom of the tower

*back in the factory*

Jeremy was typing something on the Supercomputer

Jeremy: I hope this works...

He then pressed a key on the keyboard

jeremy: Return To The Past, Now!

A bright light engulfed the factory and the school and everywhere else and time itself was rewinded to the earlier evening before XANA attacked.

Then back in Jeremy s dorm in Kadic, Aelita on the screen of Jeremy s computer was telling the heroes all about Xana and her name.

*after getting Aelita into the real world and MANY Xana attacks*

Jeremy found data to free Aelita from her bind to the Supercomputer.

(Author: Ok long story short, After materializing Aelita into the real world she had a virus that binds her to the Supercomputer which if IT shuts down SHE shuts down)  
Jeremy found some vital data on lyoko that can get rid of Aelita s virus for good and so they can shut down the supercomputer, and Xana along with it, so he called the Lyoko Warriors to come to the factory

After they got there he told them about the data and Aelita was very excited so they went to the scanners and Geremy Virtualized them into the Mountain Sector,and typed the password

SCIPIO

A white half sphere with a blue Xana symbol appeared and spun around them and engulfed them as it became a sphere and it carried them to the most dangerous sector of all, Xana s Domain:

SECTOR FIVE

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Aelita's Story Part 3: The Trap

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 4: Aelita s Story Part 3: The Trap

*in a all blue spinning room with a giant white Xana symbol on the floor*

The white ball known as the Transporter Device opened into its half state as the Warriors were released they were waiting for the room to stop spinning to reveal the pathway.

The room stopped spinning and a narrow passage was seen they rushed towards it and it was a blue wall the wall split opened followed by a row of dozens of other opening walls.

They ran through the passageway hoping to find the data

Geremy: Alright, the countdown has started. You got 3 minutes to deactivate the key to get out of the core zone.  
Aelita: We will do the best we can Geremy.

When they got to a field like room they looked around for the key

Aelita: There it is!

Every one looked to see a button in shape of a Xana symbol and several platforms leading to it

They use all of their reflexes To hit the key in time then a door opened up so they went through the door and found a pathway to the room of that data: a orb with what appears to be a small version of Aelita inside. Aelita rushed over and absorbed the orb it freed her of the bind, but little did they know Xana fooled them because at that exact moment a trap triggered and blocks of the blue domain of sector five was falling all over the place and platforms and pathways were falling too. Everyone was devitalized and Aelita was alone

(Author: BAD IDEA for Aelita to be alone cause of THIS)  
Aelita was alone on a short platform with nowhere to run then she heard a all too familiar noise she turned around to see Xana s mind manipulating squid,

The Schypozola

Aelita: HELP ME!

Geremy: NO AELITA!

The Schypozola wrapped its tentacles around the space around Aelita then she was immobilized in a red aura as she was lifted off of her feet and it put three other tentacles near her head and they turned red.

(Author: That means it SYNCED itself with her to read her memory, geniuses)

*back in the factory*

Geremy watched in terror as Aelita s memory and life was being taken by Xana s most important monster.

*back on lyoko*

The Schypozola released Aelita and floated away

(Author: That means it stole Aelita s memory and Xana was after her memory because her memory had keys to lyoko to free Xana from the supercomputer)

Aelita dropped to her back and seemingly passed away then all of lyoko went dark.  
XANA is free from the supercomputer

*back in the factory*

Geremy had lost all hope as he bowed his head in misery but he heard beeping then looked at the screen to see something unbelievable.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Aelita's Story Part: 4 It's Decided

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 5: Aelita s Story Part 4: It s Decided

A bright life emitted around Aelita s body and she was lifted afloat from the ground

*back in the factory*

Jeremy looked at the screen in amazement as Aelita s life and memory was returning

(Author: This was how she got ALL of her memory back)

All of lyoko was regaining its power and brightness, even Sector 5

*Back in the factory*

Jeremy: I don t believe it! Franz Hopper is saving his own daughter!

Every one else watched in amazement of Aelita s revival

*back on Lyoko*

Aelita was landed on her back and the bright light that engulfed her disappeared. She woke up and regained her memory and figured it was her father that brought her back to life.

*Back to Jeremy s dorm*

Jeremy: Shutting down the Supercomputer isn t going to stop Xana anymore...

Aelita: My father thought creating Xana was a good idea, but his own creation turned against him. Now he s free to take over the world without any way to shut him down.

Jeremy: Then we ll have to stop him anyway we can even if it means destroying him.

The others agreed that they re all in this together.

Aelita was happy her friends agreed to help her all the way, and she knows that her father is still alive, on lyoko, somewhere, free from Xana s clutches.

At their final fight against Xana,

(Author: Which was MANY missions after they got their new looks, if you don t know what I m saying then check out season 4 episodes like 89, 81, or 91)

Aelita was alone in the outer dome area in Sector 5 known as the Celestial Dome area.  
Her companion in a purple cat outfit was devitalized by 2 flying manta creatures with Xana symbols on them(Mantas)

The large sphere of light appeared in front of Aelita

Aelita: Daddy!

The Mantas started to fire at him

*Back in the factory*

Jeremy: What is he be doing?

(Author: IM NOT REWRITING THE WHOLE EPISODE LET ALONG THE END OF IT SO LOOK AT EPISODE 94 : FIGHT TO THE FINISH. EXPECTING SPOILERS? TOO BAD HAHA!)

After Xana was destroyed and the Supercomputer was shut down for good Aelita decided to move on from her tragic loss.

*End of Flashback*

(Author: FINALLY, got THAT out of the way, so on with the introduction but, that s 4 next Chapter OK?)

END OF AELITA S STORY


	6. The Introduction Part 2

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 6: The Introduction Part 2

Sitting next to Aelita was a black haired girl who wore a black shirt with blue flowers down the right side,  
Black pants with black shoes.

Her name was Yumi Ishyama

She was from Kyoto and she s a good grade student.  
She s into martial arts and has an interest towards animals, especially dogs.

Sitting across from her was a boy with brown hair.

He wore a jade green navy jacket with a brown shirt

He wore blue jean pants with jade green shoes

His name was Ulrich Stern.

He was a martial arts fan like Yumi and they both used to like each other.

After a tough relationship they decided to stick to being friends.  
Ulrich wasn t good at grades, but Aelita eventually tutors him so, he s getting up on his grades.

Sitting next to him was the one with the purple cat suit on Lyoko.

He wore a purple hoodie with a pink shirt, blue jean pants with red shoes.  
He had yellow hair fixed into a torch like style with a purple spot on the front of his hair.  
His name was Odd Della Robbia.

He s usually a goofball and a gloater most of the time and really loves his best dog pal Kiwi.

He usually pulls pranks on people but kinda regretted the photo prank he pulled on Yumi.

(Author: Episode 92: Cold Sweat)

Sitting next to him was a dark blue haired boy wearing a brown navy jacket with a black shirt with red cyber shaped words print on it. He wore black jean pants with brown shoes.

His name was William Dunbar

He and Yumi had a newfound relationship with each other, but Ulrich doesn t mind (maybe a little)  
He was excited about going to Lyoko for the first time, only to be captured by Xana.

(Author: For THAT story watch episode 65: Final Round)

He was disappointed that he only gone on ONE mission before he got captured.

So they were enjoying life, but little do they know that their enemy is more smarter than they think...

*scene skips to Kadic s Rec Room*

Odd and Ulrich were playing Foosball, Yumi was reading a book, William was sitting next to her reading a book as well, and Aelita and Jeremy were studying with each other

Ulrich: While your busy sucked into your winning streak, you left yourself wide open.

Odd: Huh? Darn it!

A ball made it past Odd s team and into the goal

Ulrich: And THAT concludes Odd s boasting about how great he thinks he is.

Odd: Hey I AM great, YOU just got lucky!

Ulrich: More like YOU just got UNLUCKY.

Odd: Don t start about that superstition.

Ulrich: I thought you finally got it eight months ago when you got served the results of stepping under a ladder earlier that day.

Odd: You mean before that trip to the Desert Sector Replika? When we were fighting Xana?

Ulrich: Yeah, EXCACTLY that...

Jeremy: Lets not forget your so called luck rubbed off on us when that bug kicked in.

Odd: WHAT!?

Aelita: Lets just be glad Jeremy fixed it...

Yumi: Not like were going back to Lyoko since Xana s gone.

William: I m still mad about getting possessed on my FIRST mission though!

Ulrich: How did Xana see you as a strong warrior anyway?

Odd: Yeah, Sector 5 is THE most DANGEROUS sector of all, a newcomer like you wouldn t last a bit there.

William: Well, I m more tougher than you think cause I took out SIX Creepers in a row without loosing a single life point.

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy: SIX Creepers?!

Aelita: Well I saw it, but unfortunately he was enjoying himself a little TOO much.

William: Hey sorry, I couldn t help it, I was on a role!

Yumi: It was probably your weapon which is obviously a giant sword.

?: What are you losers talking about, hmmm?

Everyone turned to see non other than Sissi, Nicholas, and Herb

Ulrich: Why call them losers huh? I thought we were friends.

(Author: Episode 95: Echoes)

Sissi: Well I would look bad hanging out with the weirdo (points to William)  
The goofball (points to Odd)

And MR. and MRS. Einstein (points to Jeremy and Aelita)

And how would I know if you still don t have feelings for that Chinese girl?

Yumi: I told you before, I m JAPANESE!

Sissi: Who cares?

Ulrich: We all do!

Sissi: Whatever, hmph...

She then walked off to the other side of the room along with Nicholas and Herb

William: Now that I see it, that girl is SUCH a pain.

Ulrich: NOW you see it?

Yumi: Welcome to MY world...

Odd: Can you believe SHE was the blind date I met online?

Ulrich: I REALLY felt sorry for you that time.

*scene skips to after class outside*

Jeremy: I m sure you all don t know this, but I m trying out for the Science Club.

Aelita: I really congratulate you, who knows maybe you might even win fir-HUH!?

Everyone turns to see Jim talking to a man wearing black uniform and black glasses

TO BE CONTINUED

(Author: SOOO what do we have here, a plot in the story? Well THIS is the beginning of the plot so better cross your fingers for another chapter cause I make more chapters and upload them FAST!  
I can create and post 5 chapters in one day.

I TRIPPLE DOG DARE YOU FICTIONISTS TO BE FAST AS ME GOOD LUCK!

AND PM ME WHEN YOU DECIDE TO DO SO

LITTERALLY


	7. Xana's Return

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 7: Xana s Return

Aelita: WHO S HE?!

Jeremy: Whoa! Aelita, what s going on?!

Aelita looked like she s seen a murderer

Odd: Hey what s going on, you know that guy?

Yumi: Or does he look familiar?

Aelita: Yes! TOO familiar!

Jeremy: You don t think he s actually part of those men in black who came after your family, do you?

Aelita: Sorry I must be imagining things

Aelita s expression can tell that she just calmed down

Aelita: But I just got a bad vibe from him, an all too familiar vibe...

Odd: Let me guess you think that guy might have something to do with Xana.

Aelita: W-well, I wouldn t say THAT.

Yumi: Well whatever it is we might wanna keep an eye on him.

Jeremy: What? Why?

Yumi: Don t you find it a bit strange that a man in black shows up HERE? He might know something that WE know as well.

William: I agree, he might head off to the factory.

Jeremy: I think you both are right. He might have information regarding Franz Hopper.

Aelita: If he does, what will we do

Ulrich: Yeah, we cant just tell him EVERYTHING.

Jeremy: I think it s best we just keep an eye on him, we might learn something new.

Odd: Like what, how to look serious in black?

Yumi: Black IS my color Odd...

Odd...(shrugs)

*scene skips to nighttime in Geremy s dorm*

Jeremy: Hmmm...

Odd: What is it Einstein?

Jeremy: Something s not right what would he be doing here?

Aelita: What worries me most is why do I get a familiar vibe from him?

Ulrich: You two probably got Xana on the brain.

Odd: Yeah, just hang it up and enjoy life, alright?

Yumi: It s probably just your imagination or something.

William: I m sure he s just visiting or something.

Jeremy: But still, not even the Principle Dalmas informed the school about him visiting.

Aelita: Hey look!

Everyone looked out the window to see that man Geremy: Where s he going?

Odd: Probably going back home?

Yumi: At night through the woods though, something s not right.

William: Wait, THAT S our path to the shortcut to the factory!

Odd: Let me guess, we have to follow him

Ulrich: Exactamondo.

Jeremy: Hurry before we lose him!

Everyone followed the man into the woods and saw that he found a lid on the ground

Aelita: You don t think...

The man opened the lid and went down the ladder

Jeremy: NO WAY, BUT HOW DID HE KNOW!?

Yumi: THAT tears it we gotta find out what he s up to!

They went down the hole and closed the lid behind them

They followed him all the way to another ladder

Odd: Don t go up that ladder, don t go up that ladder...

He went up the ladder

Odd: REALLY?

They followed him up the ladder and saw he was heading to the factory

Jeremy: What does he want?

William: I dunno, but what ever it is we gotta find out.

They followed him to the factory and soon as they were inside they saw him use the elevator

Jeremy: Quick the other way!

They took the other passage to the Supercomputer s lab and when they got there they saw him holding a disk

Jeremy: Who are you and what are you doing here?

Aelita: Tell us what you know!

The man said nothing, he aimed his hand at the group and fired electricity at them

They dodged it with success

Odd: What? How did you do that!?

Jeremy: That s impossible!

Yumi: What s THAT you re holding!?

The man showed the front side of the disk It had a Xana symbol on it

Jeremy: WHAT, BUT WHY WOULD YOU-

Aelita: GEREMY! HIS EYES!

Everyone looked at his glasses to see something they didn t want to see

There were red Xana symbols in his eyes

Jeremy: T-T-THAT S IMPOSSIBLE! WE DESTROYED XANA!

The man spoke in a voice alternated tone

Man: That s why he created THIS before that very day (Shows the disk)

Yumi: What IS that!?

Man: A fragment.

Aelita: WHAT!? Then that means...

Ulrich: YOU RE GOING TO REVIVE XANA ARENT YOU!?

The man just inserted the disk into the slot on the Supercomputer

Man: I just did.

Jeremy: NOO!

The man laughed maniacally as he electrified the keyboard which activate a revival program and then he turned into black smoke, ascended upwards and disappeared

Jeremy: COME ON WE CANT LET HIM GET AWAY!

They hurried to the factory s road path and looked up to see a ton of black smog go into the sky in a tornado like style

Odd: Somebody PLEASE tell me this is a nightmare!

Yumi: I wish it was...

Aelita: My feelings were right all this time.

William: I don t believe it...

Ulrich: This cant be happening...

Jeremy: But it has...

Xana has returned.

(Author: Now that Xana s back, the Lyoko Warriors are officially BACK IN ACTION, stick around for next chapter to see the grand adventure that awaits our heroes, but for now PEACE)

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Back To Heroism

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 8: Back to Heroism

After Xana s most triumphant return, the Kadic kids are the Lyoko Warriors once again.  
They have their work cut out for them as Xana has gotten more powerful and it s been seven months after he returned and from the Supercomputer Xana stole William s clone data so he sends his own William to Lyoko, and Xana has regained control of the entire world s Supercomputers and many more since all worlds were joining together(which everyone were used to and the beings that their world fused with)

(Author: worlds joining together was because of Chaos Control from a certain OC I m about to introduce later)

*scene switches to the Lyoko Ice Sector*

Aelita was flying with her pink crystal wings straight to the tower, Yumi and Odd were fighting 2 Krabs, William was fighting his clone

(Author: His name is Xana William, but they come up with nicknames for him though)

And Ulrich was on the blade arm of the Kolossus

(Author: Yes, THE KOLOSSUS IS HERE)

Jeremy: Aelita hurry! The others cant hold on much longer!

Aelita: I m going as fast as I can!

Yumi threw a quick moving fan blade that KO d the krab and Odd flew with his Overboard above the krab and shot double aimed Laser Arrows on it KO ing it

The Kolossus shuck Ulrich off and he fell on the ground

William: ULRICH LOOK OUT-AGH

He was devitalized by his clone

Ulrich: Huh? NOOOO!

The Kolossus crushed him with his fist

*scanner room*

William and Ulrich appeared in the scanners as they opened

Ulrich: Sorry Jeremy, we did everything we could...

*Lyoko*

Aelita was close to the tower and shut off her wings and went there on foot

Jeremy: AELITA LOOK OUT!

Aelita: No, but it cant be!

Aelita backed away in shock as she is confronted by none other than the Schypozola

Aelita turned around but it caught her before she could get a running start

Jeremy: NO AELITA!

Jeremy, Ulrich and William watched in shock as data was being placed into her brain

Ulrich: Why would Xana want to possess Aelita?

William: He s free from the Supercomputer and Hopper is gone so why?

Jeremy: I. Don t. Know...

Yumi, Odd, Aelita s been captured by the Schypozola, you need to help her!

Yumi: Were on our way, c mon we have to hurry!

Odd: You go, I ll take care of Handsome and his oversized pet!

Yumi: Ok!

They went their separate ways and soon as Yumi got there on her Overwing she wasn t too late

Yumi: Hyaa!

She threw her fan blade and cut Aelita free

Jeremy: Phew!

Yumi: Aelita, you Ok?

Aelita: Yeah, I m fine, thanks.

Yumi: Don t mention it.

Then Xana William appeared

Yumi: What? Where s Odd?

She looks to se him flying around trying to hold off the Kolossus

Yumi: Aelita!

Aelita: I m on it!

She rushed for the tower while Yumi was fighting Xana William

*Kadic School*

The buildings were sinking into the ground with everyone in it screaming in fear of dying

*Lyoko*

Aelita entered into the tower and ascended to the second platform, placed her hand on the blue screen and the three words appeared on it

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

Data screens descended to the bottom

Aelita: Tower Deactivated.

Jeremy presses the key

Jeremy: Return To The Past, Now.

The bright light engulfed everything and the group were in the lunchroom with the rest of the students

Jeremy: I don t know how long we can keep this up.

Aelita: Yeah, this has become more harder than before.

Yumi: We might have to recruit more members, huh?

Jeremy: But WHO can we recruit?

Odd: Sissi blew her chance, Milly and Timiah put everything on their notebook...

Ulrich: Nicholas and Herb don t have a fighting experience, and Jim wouldn t fit in the scanner.

Everyone busted out laughing

William: Well, who ever it is, it has to be someone who has experience keeping secrets as big as this one.

Everyone nodded in agreement

Jeremy: For now, we keep fighting and-

His computer started beeping

Jeremy: HUH?

He checked to see a message from the internet

Jeremy saw the name of who signed it and he couldn t believe what he saw

Jeremy: It. Cant. Be. But. How?

Aelita: What is it an activated tower?

Geremy: it s a message from-

Odd: What does Xana want this time?

Jeremy: No It s...HIM.

Aelita: Who?

Jeremy: FRANZ HOPPER!

Everyone was in shock

Aelita: MY FATHERS ALIVE!?

Yumi: You sure it s not a trick from Xana?

Jeremy: Only one way to find out.

Jeremy read the message from Hopper

Franz s voice: If this is Aelita then I m happy your living your life out in the real world. If your wondering how I m alive please don t worry.  
After I sacrificed myself I was shot into fragments and still had power left in me, but when the Supercomputer was shut down I was hiding in the network gathering the power I need to come back together. Then when the Supercomputer was shut back on, it sent a shockwave to the network giving me the power I need to pull myself back together. After I became whole I knew it meant that Xana has returned. I don t know how but I know he s up to no good as usual. I saw the horror as copies of my virtual home was created one after another, and during my time in the network I was informed about worlds coming together and some information say it s because of a yellow creature while others say its related to Hector Daniel.

(Author: Pronounced din-YEL)

Some say it was because of some strange gems while others claim its someone traveling to other worlds bringing them here.  
Too many unknowns and Aelita, please don t fall into Xana s hands, he knows I m still alive and he still wants you.  
I m currently gathering power and data to created another Anti-Xana program, but it will take much longer than expected. Aelita, stay strong with your friends, I don t want anything to happen to you.  
So long for now, my little girl.

Franz Hopper

Everyone was still in shock, amazement, and mystery, and Aelita was so happy to hear her father is still OK

Jeremy: This is unbelievable!

Ulrich: I guess Xana isn t the only one hard to get rid of.

Aelita: I m. So. Happy to hear my daddy is still alive and safe.

Odd: That s the spark of hope we all need!

William: I guess we still have hope of defeating Xana once and for all but his theory of worlds coming together might mean something...

Jeremy: Hector Daniel the all-famous scientist? The one who discovered other worlds and universes and time travel?

Aelita: And the husband of the great flouriest: Emily Veilia

Yumi: But, they died 350 years ago in their world.

Aelita: But, yellow creature, strange gems?

Odd: Probably just some prankster stuff put on the internet.

*nighttime outside*

Everyone came from the factory from their successful Replika mission and then head back to the dorm while Yumi headed home

Jeremy: Aelita, you re coming?

Aelita: Yeah, I ll catch up.

She closed her eyes and thought to herself in mystery

Yellow Creature

Strange Gems

Then she remembered reading news about Hector and Emily having a son. Before born, his mother was injected with DNA of a strange creature along with other medicines to cure her of an unknown virus.

They even said that the boy underwent a change because of the DNA which delayed his birth time for a few months, and when he was finally born they reported him looking different.

Aelita concluded in her mind that Franz s theory is somewhat related to the reports Aelita remembered so she went into the school to catch up with Geremy

To Be Continued

(Author: Boy. What a long chapter. I m glad I took the time to write it, and oh! Emily and Hector are parents (hint hint)  
I m not giving ANY spoilers from anything new, unless I want to but for now,

SEE YA)


	9. Good News

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 9: Good News

It was morning in Kadic, and the Lyoko Team were waking up and started to get ready for their regular school routines

*lunchroom*

(Author: Breakfast time)

Yumi came and sat down with her group

Yumi: Hey guys, I just got word that-huh?  
What s with MR and MRS Einstein?

Ulrich: They re still thinking bout who to recruit.

Yumi: Well, they MIGHT be in luck.

Aelita: Really, why?

Yumi: I just got word from Jim that a new student was attending here.

Geremy: Really, when did he enroll?

Yumi: Yesterday.

Sissi: So, what does our favorite dork squad have to say today, hmm?

Everyone turned to see Sissi, Nicholas, and Herb

Odd: A troll queen film starting Sissi Dalmas.

Sissi: Very funny, dork.

Aelita: For your information, there is a new student attending here.

Sissi: Really? Well, I suppose there s room for another admirer that adores me.

Yumi: Yeah right.

Sissi: Who knows, he might even be cute, but not as cute as you Ulrich dear *wink*.

Ulrich: whatever

Yumi: Jim even told me that this kid is six years old, and he s a creature being from one of the worlds we fused with.

Sissi: WHAT?

Geremy: I never known a kid way smarter than his age!

Sissi: Well, as long as he s an admirer of my beauty, I cant complain.

She then walks off with her two admirers

Odd: Great joke there Yumi.

Yumi: It wasn t a joke Odd.

Odd: What?

Yumi: And get this, he s an ORPHAN.

William: Shocker there!

Geremy: But still, we need to play it slow and figure out his specialties.

Aelita: I agree, but it still sticks in my mind.

Ulrich: What does?

Aelita: Yellow creature, strange gems.

Odd: You re still worried about that? Like I said before, It s just prankster stuff put on the internet.

Geremy: May be, but it s strange coming from Franz Hopper.

Odd: Well maybe it s not our business.

Geremy: I think, but something tells me that we ll find out about it soon.

Aelita: And I remember reading news about Emily and Hector having a son looking different.

Odd: Whatever, hope he s not anyone bad, I m OK with it. By the way, when did he enroll here?

Yumi: Yesterday, they said they ll give him the tour here tomorrow.

Ulrich: Cant wait to see him.

*nighttime outside*

Geremy: Another Replika bites the dust.

Aelita: That was a bit harder than normal.

Odd: Forget THAT! It was nearly impossible!

William: We REALLY need to step up our game

Yumi: I know, THAT S why we need more members.

Aelita: Maybe we ll get lucky tomorrow.

Yumi: I hope, later guys.

Everyone went back to their dorms as Yumi went home, all in hopes that tomorrow will go better

END OF CHAPTER

(Author: Well who can this kid be, and what does the information learned from Franz Hopper lead to?  
Find out next Chapter, but for now

PEACE)  



	10. A New Student

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 10: A New Student

The proud students of Kadic are attending their school routine as usual, teachers being respectful, responsible, and reliable

(Author: Check it, the 3 Rs)

Jim and Dalmas was showing the new kid around to his classes and some kids who spotted him was amazed to see who he was

Kid: Are you sure everyone is used to different beings like me?

Dalmas: Why sure, everything is peaceful everywhere, no reason to worry.

Jim: Besides I used to be a different breed when I was a freshmen at high school, of course I d rather not talk about it.

(Author: Jim s favorite phrase)

Dalmas: How did you live after 350 years anyway

Kid:...Suspended Animation.

Dalmas: Your father was quite the inventor.

Kid: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Jim: Well here s your first class, where you will start off the day.

*MRS Herd s class*

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were doing their work while MRS Herd was watching proudly then the door opened

MRS Herd: Huh? What s this?

Dalmas: Please excuse our interruption but we come to deliver the new student

MRS Herd: Oh, that's right.

Dalmas: Ahem, I would like you all to please welcome our new student that will be attending here,

Spark Daniel

Everyone looked in amazement of his form,  
a Pikachu wearing a dark grey hoodie, blue jean shorts, and blue shoes with a large yellow stripe crossing the middle with a black pad down the middle of his shoes. He didn t have the red cheeks on his face and his hands and feet were slightly bigger than a regular Pikachu.

Spark: Hey everyone!

Jeremy: Wait your last name is DANIEL!?

Spark: Yeah...

Jeremy: YOU RE THE SON OF HECTOR AND EMILY!

MRS Herd: Lower your tone Belpois!

Jeremy: Sorry maim.

Spark: Yeah...

Ulrich: But how did you live after three hundred fi-

Spark: Suspended Animation.

Odd: Whoa, that s COOL!

Dalmas: Settle down, Della Robbia.

Ulrich: What was it like being in Suspended Animation?

Jim: Alright, save your questions for later will ya Stern?

Ulrich: Sorry.

Spark: Belpois, Della Robbia, Stern? I might get used to this.

*lunchroom*

(Author: ALRIGHT, its name is now Cafeteria, alright)

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich was telling the others about Spark

Aelita: WHAT!?

Jeremy: That s what I thought!

Odd: And he s YELLOW!

Aelita: So HE might be the one bringing worlds together, but how, and how does he get to different worlds?

?: Chaos Control.

Everyone: Huh?

Everyone turned to see Spark with his tray and he sat next to Ulrich

Spark: Can I trust you guys to keep a secret?

William: We might ask you the same thing, but fire away.

Spark told them all about his adventure through worlds and how he traveled there: Chaos Control, and how he brought them here: Super Spark and Chaos Control acting on it s own, and who he befriended from those worlds: His world- Sonics world to Mario s world, Pokemon to Blue Dragon, Chaotic to Extreme Dinosaurs, Kirby to Digimon, and Earthbound to FullMetal Alchemist

Jeremy: That s...INCREDABLE!

Aelita: UNBELIEVABLE!

Odd: DUDE YOU ARE AWSOME!

Ulrich: To travel through time AND space to other worlds.

William: And bring them here!

Yumi: How would we know if your not making all of this up?

Spark: Here s your proof.

He shows them the blue Chaos Emerald

Yumi: WHOA!

Spark puts the emerald away

Spark: So, what s YOU RE secret, cause I m retired from heroism since this fused world already has heroes.

Jeremy: Well, there s this deadly computer program that we re try-

*BEEP BEEP*

Jeremy: Huh?

He took out his laptop and opened it

Jeremy: RATS, an activated tower!

TO BE CONTINUED

(Author: So, Xana attacks when they were about to tell him their problem find out what happens next chapter)

*MESSAGE TO READERS AND AUTHORS*

THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO PICK CHARACTERS FROM ONE OF THE WORLDS SPARK MENTIONED, THIS IS A CROSSOVER STORY AFTERALL. YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS, POST THEM IN THE REVIEWS OR BETTER YET, PM ME (I ALREADY ARRANGED A SONIC CHARACTER TO BE IN A LATER CHAPTER SO YOU CAN TOO!

PEACE


	11. I'll Stand By

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 11: I ll Stand By

Spark: Activated Tower huh?

Geremy: Now it s not the best time for explaining.

Everyone heard noise and Ulrich rushed to the window and saw what was going on

Ulrich: Hey remember that attack with the Krabs in the real world?

Geremy: Yeah!

Ulrich: And the attack with the Kankralets?

Aelita: Sure, why?

Ulrich: Xana decided to do BOTH!

Geremy: WHAT!?

The rest of the gang rushed to the window to see Krabs and Kankralets all over the school

Yumi: I don t believe it.

Odd: This looks bad...

Spark: Eggman must be after the Chaos Emerald I have.

William: Sorry to disappoint, but those aren t Eggman s.

Spark: What?

Aelita: It s complicated.

Geremy: We have to find a way to get to the factory!

Ulrich: Lets head out! Me and Odd will distract them!

Odd: WHAT!?

Ulrich: We had experience with these guys before, we can handle this.

Odd: *sighs* Fine...

Spark: Or better yet...

He went out the door and faced the monsters dead on

Geremy: What is he doing?

Spark KO d them at fast speed using his Spin Attack

Ulrich: WHOA!

Spark came back in

Spark: Coast Clear!

Everyone in the Cafeteria ran out and started to run home, while the Lyoko gang headed off into the factory

Spark: Should I go with them?

He looks to see more monsters but numerous policemen handling it well

Spark: The cops are handling it perfectly, I guess if they really know about this then I have to.

So he followed them into the woods

He saw them head into the sewer lid, so he went down it as well without being spotted

Spark then saw them riding scooters and skateboards

Spark: And I have one too.

He picked up his speed and followed them

They then stopped at the ladder

Spark: Well, well.

They went up the ladder

After the last one was up he closed the lid, Spark then went up as well and shut the lid behind him

He then spotted them running to the factory

Spark: The old abandoned factory, huh?

He followed them into the factory and saw them use the elevator

Spark: Wait!

Right before it closed shut, at fast speed he jumped right in front of the elevator and rolled under the closing door

Geremy: What are you doing here!?

Spark: Like it or not, I m finding out what this is.

Yumi: Not like we have a choice, besides we ll launch a Return to the Past after this is done.

Geremy: Yeah, I guess you re right...

After the elevator stopped, it opened and they were in the computer lab

Spark: What?

Geremy: Alright you guys get going, the activated tower is in the Forest Sector.

Aelita: Right!

They went back into the elevator and it descended down to the Scanner Room

Spark: What?

Geremy: mind if I show you something?

He hooked up a machine that looked like a camera to the Supercomputer and it projected an image on the wall

Spark: Huh?

Geremy: You ll see.

OK, ready guys?

Aelita: Yes Geremy.

Geremy began typing on the keyboard

Geremy: Transfer: Odd Transfer: Ulrich Transfer: Aelita

Scanner: Odd Scanner: Ulrich Scanner: Aelita

Virtualization!

They were virtualized onto Lyoko

Geremy: Alright, your turn guys.

Yumi and William stepped inside the Scanners

Geremy: Transfer: Yumi Transfer: William

Scanner: Yumi Scanner: William

Virtualization!

They are virtualized on Lyoko

Geremy: I ll bring up your vehicles.

They appear next to our heroes and a manta shaped board appeared next to William

It s called the OverGlide

(Author: Yes, William has his own Vehicle)

Geremy: Oh, and watch this!

He typed on the keyboard and activated a program

A clear, perfect visual Image of Lyoko appeared on the wall

Spark: Whoa!

Geremy: That s Lyoko.

Spark: A virtual world, KILLER!

Then he saw the Warriors riding on the air with their Vehicles

Spark: And different looks?

Geremy: And weapons, AND a Superpower for each.

Odd: Except me.

Geremy: I installed a new Superpower to your Lyoko being, Odd.

Odd: What?

Geremy: It ll make you invisible, all you have to say is Transperate.

Odd: Really? Uh, Transperate!

Everyone saw an flying Overboard with no Odd

Geremy: It works!

Odd: What if I want to be seeable again?

Geremy: Just Imagine yourself seeable.

Odd tried, then everyone saw Odd appear on the Overboard

Odd: Hey, It works!

Geremy: I also increased your maximum ammo by 20 and increased the range of William s Superpower

William: My Energy Wave?

(Author: The wave he makes when he swings his sword)

Geremy: Yeah.

William: Sweet!

Geremy: And I increased the range of Aelita s energy shield.

Aelita: Huh?

Geremy: Make an energy shield and put your hands out and you ll create a pink force field just like Odd s.

Aelita: When did you do this?

Geremy: 2 days ago, later that night when I was Upgrading the newly created Skid.

Aelita: You re a GENUIS!

Geremy: Hey, Xana decides to step up his game, so did I, and incoming the welcoming comette!

Everyone was being followed by a dozen hornets

Odd: I can take these guys, Transperate!

He turned invisible

Geremy: Odd, it works for you, but not your Overboard!

Odd: Sorry, Laser Arrow!

He shot 4 an KO d 3 hornets, then reappeared

William: Take THIS!

He swung his sword and an energy wave sliced 2 hornets

William: Those guys are FAST!

Aelita: Energy Field!

She shot from the back of Ulrich s Overweight and KO d one hornet

Yumi: HYA!

She threw her two fan blades and KO d 2 hornets

Ulrich: Aelita hold on!

Ulrich got out one saber and jumped high and did a quick spin and slashed the last 3 hornets and landed on his overweight perfectly

Spark: Whoa, those guys are good.

Geremy: I know.

Aelita: There s the tower!

Geremy: And look who s guarding it.

Everyone looks to see 4 Tarantulas and Xana William

Spark: Another William?

Geremy: Just a clone.

Spark: Oh, I see.

William jump off of his Overglide as it rams into Xana William, who dodges it, and then they face each other, then the battle starts

Aelita activates her wings and hops off the overweight, then flies in the air straight towards the tower

Ulrich jumps off his overweight and it rams into a tarantula KO ing it

Odd: Hate to get rid of my ride, but I m about to try something.

He hops off his Overboard and it crashes into a tarantula, KO ing it

Yumi hops off her Overwing and it flies towards a tarantula, getting it s attention, then it flies past it, the tarantula looked back at an incoming fan blade which sliced it right in the eye KO ing it

Geremy: Nice one guys- oh no, more of them!

4 Krabs appeared and confronted each warrior

Odd: Well, better put this to use, Transperate!

He turns invisible and he can see himself as a lined figure while everyone else doesn t see him at all

The Krab was trying to figure out where he was until 3 Laser Arrows was fired at him from above his shell and it exploded

Odd reappeared and went to assist Yumi

Aelita shut off her wings and ran to the tower on foot, and she finally entered into the tower

She ran to the middle of the platform and glowed, then she ascended upwards

*Kadic*

The policemen were losing the fight with the Krabs and Kankralets

*Lyoko*

More Krabs appeared to fight the warriors

*Tower*

Aelita landed on the second platform and walked to the interface, then put her hand on it

AELITA

Then that word disappeared then more appeared

CODE

LYOKO

Data screens dropped to the bottom

Aelita: Tower, Deactivated.

*Later in the factory*

The Lyoko Warriors where explaining everything from Aelita s past with Franz Hopper to Xana s attacks, then the Schypozola after Aelita to William being captured, then the Skid and Replikas to Xana s suppose defeat and return

Spark: Sounds like you guys have your work cut out for you.

Odd: Yeah...

Yumi: Before Geremy launches a Return to the Past, you wouldn t wanna-

Spark: I guess it can t hurt.

Yumi: To what?

Spark: To join!

Yumi: But I didn t even say that part yet.

Spark: You didn t have to, you were going to tell me after the Cafeteria before Xana attacked, right?

Yumi: Oh, right.

Spark: Well, launch the Return to the Past then.

Geremy: We have to run the Immunity Program on you first.

Spark: Oh, OK.

*Scanner Room*

Spark stepped into the scanner, turned around and it closed shut

Geremy: Ok, I m going to record a virtual image of you in the Supercomputer

A Spark shaped figure appeared on Geremy s screen with a green line covering its entire body from feet to head, then the process was completed

Spark is now a Lyoko Warrior

The scanner opened

Ulrich: How do you feel?

Spark: Ready for action!  
Xana better watch out!

Yumi: We told William this, so I ll tell you: Xana is much more dangerous and devious than you can ever imagine.

Ulrich: Yeah, and before you can put up a descent fight on Lyoko it s gonna take time, a lot of time.

Aelita: At first, you better hang back to check things out.

William: And you better learn how to use whatever weapon and Superpower you have wisely, or otherwise your asking for a big crash.

Spark: Got it, but for now, I ll just standby and watch, so I can learn a thing or two.

Yumi: A wise decision kid.

Spark: Hey, I m even more mature than my age.

Odd: Hey Einstein!

Geremy: I know, Return to the Past, Now.

*Bright light*

*Cafeteria*

The Heroic six or should we say Heroic Seven were sitting down talking and eating

Sissi: Well, well, YOU RE the new student I ve been hearing about.

Spark: Yeah, I am.

Sissi: Well try not to stare at me too much.

Spark: What do you mean?

Sissi: Well you DO find me beautiful, don t you*wink*.

Spark:...Didn t know a dead cactus was considered beautiful.

Everyone busted out laughing, even Nicholas and Herb

Sissi glared at the two then they stopped laughing, then she glared at Spark, then the whole group

Sissi: Grr, HMMP!

She walked away along with Nicholas and Herb

Odd: Good to have ya on the team, buddy.

Spark: Glad to be on the team.

END OF CHAPTER

(Author: Spark is a Lyoko Warrior now, and PLEASE PM or Review me the characters you want to be in the story, PEACE) 


	12. First Time and A Close Call

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 12: First Time and a Close Call

Six weeks have passed and Xana has struck countless times and our heroes have gone on Replika missions with failures which has grown into successes, but Spark didn t choose to go on any Lyoko or Replika mission yet, he felt he had to learn how to fight on Lyoko without his powers or abilities so he just watches

*Factory*

The gang was hanging in the computer lab while Geremy and Aelita were working on improvements to the Skid s shield

Yumi: How long is this gonna take?

Jeremy: Just a few minutes.

2 digital maps appeared on Jeremy's screen

Geremy: I don t believe it!

Odd: What?

Jeremy: Xana s attacking the Core of Lyoko AND the Skid!

Ulrich: You re kidding me!

William: He decided to pull out all the stops huh?

Jeremy: Aelita, Yumi, you two head for the Skid, and William, Odd, and Ulrich, you three head for the Core!

Spark: THIS I cant wait to see.

They went down to the scanner room and Aelita and Yumi stepped in first

Jeremy: Transfer: Aelita Transfer: Yumi

Scanner: Aelita Scanner: Yumi

Virtualization

They were virtualized into Sector Five

They waited, then the wall opened leading to the skid s garage, so the went on ahead

Jeremy: Next up.

Odd, William, and Ulrich stepped into the scanners

Geremy: Transfer: Odd Transfer: William Transfer: Ulrich

Scanner: Odd Scanner: William Scanner: Ulrich

Virtualization!

They were virtualized into Sector Five

They waited, then the wall opened leading to the path to the Core Zone, so they rushed through the path

Jeremy: Be careful guys.

Spark: Let s see what happens now.

When Aelita and Yumi got to the skid s garage, there were 6 creepers firing at the skid

Yumi: You take the left side, I ll take the right!

Aelita: OK!

They went and battled the creepers

*Core Zone*

Odd, William, and Ulrich got there and they saw the key was out of reach as usual

It was way high up with several platforms leading to it

Odd: Well, I m good at climbing, I ll do the honors.

Jeremy: You better hurry up, you have 3 minutes.

Odd: All the time I need.

He rushed and climbed the walls and platforms leading to it

Jeremy: Quick, take care of the Creepers that's coming your way!

Ulrich: Huh?

They saw 7 crawling towards them both

William: Well, at least we have something to do.

They rushed to do away with them

*Skid Garage*

3 creepers were tooken out and Aelita were facing 2 while Yumi was 3

Yumi: Ya!

She threw a fan blade and KO d one creeper, and she caught it as it came back to her

The creepers fired at her, but she blocked all shots with her fan blades and threw another one that KO d another creeper

Aelita: Energy Field!

She threw a pink energy ball at the creeper, KO ing it and blocked shots from the other creeper using her Energy Shield

*Core Zone*

William and Ulrich were dealing with the creepers and Odd was still climbing to the key

Jeremy: Hurry up, were coming to the end of the countdown!

Odd: Almost there!

*Skid Garage*

Aelita: Energy Field!

She fired it and KO d the creeper

Aelita: Yumi!

Yumi KO'd the creeper with her fan blade

Yumi: Done here-AH!

She was devitalized by a shot from an incoming Manta

Aelita: Yumi! Energy Field!

She fired it and it KO d the Manta

*scanner room*

Yumi s scanner opened

Yumi: Darn it!

*Skid Garage*

Jeremy: Go on, hurry and catch up with the others

Aelita: Ok!

She took the elevator back down to the Arena

*Core Zone*

Jeremy: Only ten seconds left!

Odd: Nearly there!

Geremy: Nine!

Odd jumped on a couple of platforms

Jeremy: Eight!

Odd climbed up another wall

Jeremy: Seven!

He wall jumped up two narrow walls and made it on another platform

Jeremy: Six!

Odd used his cat skills to climb the rest of the way

Jeremy: Five, Four, Three, Two-

Odd reached the final platform and jumped for the key

Jeremy: ONE!

Odd hit the key and the countdown stopped

Jeremy: Phew! Nice going Odd.

All the platforms descended and became part of the floor

William and Ulrich finished their battle with the creepers

Ulrich: That was a close one.

Odd: Next time, I bet I can break a new record for hitting the key in time.

?: Good luck with that.

Everyone turned to see Aelita

William: Where s Yumi?

Aelita: She got devirtualized.

Odd: Oh, well c mon we gotta get a move on.

They hurried to the Elevator Room and saw the elevator

They hopped on it and after moments of riding it, it stopped and a door opened up

They ran through the door and they were in the Celestial Dome area

Jeremy: Here ya go!

He virtualized their vehicles, and they hopped on, Aelita hopped on Yumi s overwing And they flew around to the bottom part of the dome and entered through the opening

They hopped off their vehicles onto a platform with a key on the wall

Aelita pressed it and stairs appeared

They hopped up the large stairs and they were in the Core Chamber: An enormous room with a thousands of large platforms sticking from the walls in the form of a spiraling staircase. Close to the ceiling was a giant floating spear of light protected inside by two window like cubes known as Shield Layers

Several creepers and mantas were firing at it

?: Attack!

3 mantas flew down

Odd: Look who it is.

Everyone looked up to see Xana William on a black manta

They rushed and hopped up the staircase, then the mantas fired at them

Odd: I got an idea, Transperate!

He turned invisible and hopped on a manta, then dug his claws into it

Then he scratched it again and it was under his control

He then flew up to the other mantas and Xana William

Xana William noticed the glowing spots on the manta and figured it was Odd controlling it

Xana William: Attack!

They fired at the manta

Odd shot 2 creepers with his Laser Arrows and hopped off the manta then they shot it KO ing it

He appeared again

Odd: Laser Arrow!

He shot 2 mantas and one creeper, then he was shot and devirtualized by the nearby creeper

The others got to the top in time and Ulrich went to the other side to handle the creepers

Aelita: Energy Field!

She KO'd the nearby creeper

Ulrich threw a saber at Xana William s manta from under and he fell off as it exploded

Ulrich turned behind him to see a creeper, he got out his other saber and quickly sliced it

*THUD*

Ulrich turned around and with a sword strike from Xana William he was devirtualized

William: Ulrich!

After dealing with 2 mantas he went over to fight his doppelganger

*scanner room*

Ulrich s scanner opened

Ulrich: Man that hurt!

*Core Chamber*

Aelita: Energy Field!

She KO'd another creeper

William was fighting his doppelganger

William swung his sword which the clone blocked

Xana William: Super Smoke!

He turned into a puff of purple smoke and slipped behind William then rose

William: What-Agh!

He was devirtualized by a quick sword strike

Jeremy: I don t believe it!

*scanner room*

William s scanner opened

William: Ugh, That cheater!

*Core Chamber*

Aelita was left alone to face Xana William while 2 creepers was firing at the Core

Aelita: Energy Field!

She fired one and Xana William blocked it with his sword

She fired two more, but he still blocked them

He swung his sword and an energy wave was flying towards Aelita

She ducked and dodged it, but it hit the Core then with a loud BOOM orange lines covered the chamber then disappeared

Jeremy: The first Shield Layer is gone!

Odd: Aelita s alone out there, what can WE do!?

Jeremy s desperation to stop Xana from destroying the Core brightened him with an idea

He looked over at Spark with a pleaing smile

Spark: Guess it s finally my turn, huh?

Jeremy nodded slightly

Spark: Well, wish me luck.

He went into the elevator and it descended down

*Chamber*

Aelita: Geremy, I don t know how long I can keep this up!

Jeremy: Don t worry, helps coming!

Aelita: You mean-

Jeremy: Yeah.

*scanner room*

Spark started to wonder what he would look like on Lyoko, only one way to find out he thought

He stepped onto the scanner, turned around, then the scanner closed shut

Jeremy: Well, here we go,

Transfer: Spark

His card was an orange figure

(Author: Cause whoever is new to going to Lyoko will start off with their card being that way)

Scanner: Spark

His Virtual image was being scanned

Virtualization

A bright light then he was virtualized into Sector Five s arena

He landed on his feet and saw his uniform

It was a blue suit with a white spiky pattern all over it, he had a blue curving spike rising up the sides of his face, just like Odd except they were wider and curving backwards, and the black tips on his ears was blue

(Author: If you want a clear image of it, check out Lyoko Spark on Deviantart)

He looked at his form

Spark: Hey, I don t look half bad.

Jeremy: Now it s not the time, Aelita needs you!

Spark: Right, but what are my abilities here?

The wall opened and he ran through and Geremy started telling him what his capabilities were

*Chamber*

Aelita was still fighting Xana William and the creepers were still firing at the Core

Jeremy: Please hurry Spark...

*Elevator Room*

Spark jumped on the elevator and it carried him to the door, he ran through the open passage then he was in the Celestial Dome area

Jeremy: I made this for you five days ago.

A white board with a 2 large, wide blue spike pattern on the side with the 2 spiked back end of the board blue, there were 2 white foot pads on the board

(Author: Ignore that description if you looked at the picture on deviantart)

Spark: Cool!

He hopped on it and flew to the south pole of the dome

*Chamber*

Aelita wasn t holding off against Xana William

He aimed his hand at Aelita and black smoke formed on it

Aelita: NO!

?: WHOO!

Xana William: Mm?

Spark flew up from the bottom on his board and jumped, then it crashed into a creeper KO ing it

Xana William: Grr!

He then hopped on the platform with the other creeper, then aimed his fist at the creeper, then his fist glowed white

Spark: Energy Shot!

He shot a white spear of energy dead in the creeper s Xana eye KO ing it

Aelita: Energy Field!

She shot Xana William, who blocked it

Spark: Energy Shot!

He hit Xana William in the shoulder and he dropped his sword

Aelita: Energy Field!

She fired it, and it hit him dead on, devitalizing him

Aelita: Thanks!

Spark: Don t mention it, Hyper Speed!

He dashed at super speed leaving a white line from his entire shape

He stopped in front of Aelita

Jeremy: Phew, nice one guys.

*Later in the Factory*

Jeremy: It s just about complete.

Aelita: A little more, and-

Jeremy and Aelita: DONE!

They both pressed the key on the laptop and the Supercomputer at the same time

Jeremy: The Shields are now upgraded.

Spark: Cant wait for a Replika mission, by the way, after last Skid, you upgrade THIS one right? How many NavSkids does it hold?

Jeremy: Depending on it s size, I d say 16.

Yumi: When you say new members, you re not kidding.

Odd: Yeah, wonder who else will join with us.

Ulrich: Better be someone like Spark.

Spark: OR someone who s an experienced fighter.

END OF CHAPTER

(Author: Gotta admit, this is so far, the LONGEST chapter I did. What will Spark s first Replika mission be like? Find out next chapter. And PLEASE post me those Character Reviews or PM s)


	13. Trip To The Replika

Code Lyoko: Back to Heroism

Chapter 13: Trip To The Replika

*Cafeteria*

Jeremy: Boy, bad enough Xana is back, but he recreated Sector 5 s countdown procedure.

Ulrich: Consider us lucky it doesn t work on the skid s garage.

Aelita: We really have our work cut out for us huh?

Yumi: Yeah...

Spark: I m gonna have a tough time getting Milly and Timiah off my back.

William: Why s that?

Spark: When it comes to people like me, people just take their curiosity to level 5.

Yumi: Five? What s the other four?

Spark: 1: below curious, 2: suspicion, 3: friendly, 4: too friendly, 5: obnoxious.

?: Hey Spark, we just want to ask a few more questions!

The table was approached by Milly (notebook ready) and Timiah (camera filming)

Spark: Oh brother...

Milly: What was it like being in suspended animation, what s your natural ability, and relative questions: what s your favorite color and food?

Spark:*whispering to the others*( I think they kicked it up to level 6)

Ulrich: (Which is)

Spark: (Irritating)

?: Why not interview the most popular girl in school?

Ulrich: I think I just noticed someone else with a level 6.

They are then approached by Sissi, Nicholas, and Herb

Milly: Because, he s new!

Timiah: and you never have anything new or scoop worthy to reveal.

Sissi: Well if he s big news then I wanna hear to!

She then stared at Spark with an all-ears expression

Spark: Suspended animation: just a really long dream, natural ability: my speed, color: blue, food: pizza of any kind.

Milly: Wow, and do you run a lot?

Spark s mood changed from annoyed to enlightened

Spark: Yeah, all the time, I love to run, roam, and adventure!

Odd: (This guy s pretty active, huh?)

Yumi: (Tell me about it.)

Milly: Wow, this will be another amazing scoop of the century!

Jeremy: (What was their first?)

Yumi: (Beats me)

Then after Timiah wrote down everything, they went back to their tables

Sissi: Luckily I was the very first amazing, yet dazzling scoop of the century *wink*.

Spark: (Was she?)

Ulrich: (I hope not)

Sissi: Later, Ulrich dear.

She then went back to her table with the following two

Jeremy: Aren t you big news?

Spark: Hey, I just got here!

Aelita: Anything new on the Replikas?

Geremy: Still a lot more to go, but I think we ll make it through.

William: Don t be too sure, Xana still has the element of surprise.

Aelita: I agree, Xana stepped up his game, which means Spark alone won t help us.

Odd: Isn t that why you had 16 NavSkids built into our ship?

Geremy: Exactly.

*Later tonight at the factory*

Geremy: Virtualization.

Spark, Yumi, and Aelita was Virtualized into Sector Five landing next to Odd, Ulrich, and William

The back entrance opened and they ran through, after they made it through, they ran to the edge of the platform and the elevator dropped down in front of them, they stepped on it and it went up the room

*Skid Garage*

The elevator stopped and the six rushed to the platforms

It circular platforms was one surrounded by eight circles instead of five and 4 more circles in the front, back, right, and left ends of the circles

They stepped on the circles and waited

Jeremy: Energize. *presses a key*

They were teleported inside the Skid

Odd: Look out Replika, Odd The Magnificent s gonna show you and XANA he s made of!

Ulrich: Don t forget what happened last time Odd The Lame-ificent.

*Skid takes off*

Spark: Ha-haa!

Odd: Aw come on! Can t you forget about it already?

Ulrich: Besides, when you gagged about how awesome you are, you got a one shot ticket back to the scanner room, curtsy of a nearby Krab.

Aelita: now that I remember, it WAS hilarious.

Yumi: Could ve saved a replay if the Supercomputer could.

Ulrich: Along with some soda and popcorn, then we ll be set.

Spark: I call dibs on the popcorn!

William: Then that leaves me with the soda then.

*Skid sores around the Celestial Dome*

Odd: Do I need to tell Yumi the truth about the Diary Incident with Hiroki?

(Author: Episode 77)

Ulrich & Yumi: WHAT?

Spark: Trouble in Paradise, curtsy of Odd.

Jeremy: I ll say.

William: Me too.

Yumi: Is there something you wanna tell me, Ulrich?

Ulrich: Uuhh...

*Skid flies into the tunnel and appears in the Desert Sector s no-surface part.

Odd: I m sure she would LOVE to hear what you did when you saw Hiroki run past us with it.

Ulrich: Shut up, Odd!

Yumi: What DID you do, huh?

Ulrich: I didn t do anything, promise!

Spark & William: Odd!

Odd: Ok, Ok he didn t do anything, but...

Ulrich: Don t you dare!

Spark: Oh boy.

Jeremy: This can t be good.

Odd: He chickened out when he saw you running towards him.

Ulrich: WHAT!?

Yumi: Really?

Ulrich: Uuuuhhh...

Yumi: Sorry if I startled you.

Ulrich: Uh, it s, uh okay.

William: Really? That s what happened?

Odd: Yeah, you should ve seen the look on his face.

Ulrich: ODD.

*Skid enters the Digital Sea*

Spark: Whoa, It s like an underwater city!

Aelita: I know, isn t it amazing?

Jeremy: Hollow Web System: Online, Aelita, I m sending you the coordinates.

The skid soared through the Network in search of the destined Replika

Spark: What Replika is it anyway?

*The Skid stops in front of a enormous metal sphere with an entrance tube at the bottom

Aelita: Activating Digital Key*taps hand on a screen*

A beam shot at the closed entrance to the Replika, then after a set of time the beam stopped as the entrance began to open

Then the Skid entered through

Spark: What Replika is it?

Jeremy: The Ice Sector Replika.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Author: Ice Sector Replika, Spark s first Replika mission, oh and remember, CHARACTER REVIEWS PEOPLE! Oh and I only have one reviewer so when you read this, PM random authors so they can review PLEASE!)


End file.
